The SIM card connector is widely used in an electronic communication device such as a mobile phone. The SIM card connector is assembled on a circuit board. A SIM card is provided to be inserted into the SIM card such that an electronic transmission between the SIM card and the circuit board is achieved and thereby data identification is fulfilled.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional SIM card connector 50. The conventional SIM card connector 50 comprises a housing 51 and a plurality of slots 511 formed on a bottom wall of the housing 51. The slots 511 are engaged with a plurality of conductive terminals 512 which are welded on a circuit board (not shown) and electrically connected to the circuit board. The SIM card connector 50 further comprises a fastening member 52. The bottom wall and lateral walls of the housing 51 and the fastening member 52 construct a stable insertion space which is provided for inserting a SIM card 53 thereto.
However, electronic communication devices such as mobile phones are gradually developed to be light, thin, and delicate today. SIM card connectors used in the mobile phones also should adapt to this tendency and become light, thin, and delicate. The above mentioned conventional SIM card connector 50 is too big and it needs to occupy a larger room of the electronic communication device, and therefore it does not serve current demands. In addition, the conventional SIM card connector 50 merely provides an insertion for one SIM card and thus it can not satisfy the demands on a function of “dual card dual standby” of current mobile phones.